


A Priceless Piece

by xxlacie



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlacie/pseuds/xxlacie
Summary: Carla had sent you to attend an auction at an art gallery in Paris to attain a painting for his collection. During the auction you failed to raise your paddle to keep bidding and ultimately lost the auction and Carla’s painting.





	

You sighed to yourself as tapping the bidding paddle against your leg walking back to the meeting area where Carla was. Deep down you didn’t want to face the amber eyed silver haired vampire, he was bound to be furious about your inability to acquire the painting he was after. 

“You have an uneased expression on your face Blood Bag.”

Carla’s deep voice broke the silence of your inner argument. You felt your body jolt and slowly turn to face him. His scarf was still covering mouth which to a degree annoyed you as when it was removed he had an alluring mouth and supple lips. You would be fooling yourself if you denied at times you purposely acted out just to get to feel his lips against your skin for a brief second.

Distracting you from you thoughts Carla stepped closer to you his wolf like eyes were unnerving and stripping you of your thoughts. 

“Blood Bag, you didn’t get the  _Starry Night Over the Rhone_  did you?" 

Carla placed his hand on his scarf pulling it down from his mouth. His lips pursued causing an uneasy tension in the air between you both.

"You’re a disappointment, all I asked you was to raise your paddle on the item I told you to bid on. Instead you let a very rare and unique painting I was after go to someone so unworthy. What was it did you feel sorry for him? In the end you know I will show no mercy and kill him right? You’ve made this such an inconvenience I was hoping not to have to get my hands dirtied.”

You had been chastised by Carla many times before but this time was different. Upsetting him was never what you intentionally wanted, the process of biding was all too fast and crazy you weren’t able to keep up.

It had nothing to do feeling sorry for the man, if anything you despised the opposing bidder as he seemed like a rich snob who would use it for bragging rights and get whores. 

Without even knowing your eyes started prickle and tears fell down your cheeks. Instantly you wiped them away to avoid showing your weakness to Carla. It was too though as Carla lifted your chin up to look at him with a scowl on his face.

“Again with the tears? You know your place with me and your worth, it’s bothersome to admit so I will say it this once. I keep you around for the convenience and because I’ve taking a liking to you. No, not love don’t be silly. You’re my blood bag and my pet for sexual desires. You should feel happy that I keep you as mine alone for those sole reasons. Even so, you still lost me that painting. I’m not impressed and I’m going to reteach you your lessons right here.” 

Snatching the paddle from your hand Carla pushed you against one of the pillars and tore at the dress you were wearing. The sound of the splitting material made you shiver as the cool air hit your exposed ass. 

With a thwack sound followed by a burning sting you realized Carla was to spank you until he was satisfied but it wouldn’t end there. A second time the paddle struck at your ass, a third and then a fourth. Carla didn’t relent and kept spanking the paddle across your ass cheek.

Among the stinging and burning from the paddle you could feel a cold sensation trickle down. The spanking you received had split the skin and started to bleed much to Carla’s pleasure as he chuckled. 

“Even from searing pain you’re starting to drip right here. What a lewd woman." 

Carla turned the paddle to the side and started to rub the edge into your slit. You bit at your bottom lip hoping not to let your moans escape your mouth even with you efforts they still escaped. 

Displeased at your moans escaping with him ordering it, Carla stopped what he was doing and pried your mouth open with two of his fingers as he shoved them inside. 

"Suck." 

You shivered at his dominance and begun to suck greedily on his fingers. A ripping sound started to echo into your ears as you noticed Carla ripping away at the rest of your dress and under garments. 

"Did I say you could stop sucking Blood Bag? No. Get back to sucking. I’m merely stripping you of unneeded clothes. When I punish you there is no need for such things.”

Once you were free of all your clothes Carla pushed you to kneel before him and start to undress him. By the time you had take his belt off you felt your mouth start to salivate at the thought of his throbbing cock underneath. Unable to contain your calm composure you fumbled with the rest of his clothes until his well toned body was bare in front of you.

What had made you so eager was already erect and throbbing. You whimpered to yourself wanting to greedily suck it but you weren’t allowed to until Carla gave you the order. 

“What an obedient pet waiting for her master to her the order. You are remembering our lessons well Blood Bag.”

Carla grabbed your chin to make you look at him directly in the eyes. He never said the order out loud instead he shoved his cock straight into you mouth. His slender fingers grasped at your hair as he pulled you back and forth to bob on him.

“You’re being lazy, where are the skills Blood Bag? I see you need stimulate tonight don;’t you? Go ahead touch yourself.”

You felt your body tingle in delight being given the order to touch yourself while using your mouth to suck him. Like a good pet you started to rub your outer lips before pushing them aside and rubbing your clit. A spark ignited in yourself as your felt more of your juice start to drip out. Taking your fingers from your clit you started to finger yourself with two fingers. 

Carla let out a small groan as you started to suck your cheeks in and swirl your tongue around the girth of his cock. With each suck on Carla and thrust you gave yourself you felt yourself bring closer to you finish. You immediately stopped fingering yourself and focused on making Carla come. 

It took some coaxing but soon your mouth filled with his cum. It still was an unusual bitter taste that you couldn’t get used too. Though despite the taste it was always something you enjoyed to have of his. Either it be in your mouth, inside you or on you there always was something about his cum that made you quiver in ecstasy.

You gathered yourself as you swallowed the cum in your mouth and opened to show Carla you didn’t leave any behind. Carla inspected your mouth and gave a small chuckle as he moved behind you pushing you onto all fours.

Feeling Carla’s cold hand brush against your skin gave you goosebumps. His fingers traced around the brand he gave you of the Tsukinami family crest on your lower hip. 

Carla pulled himself back and pushed his cock inside you. The sensation was overwhelming and from the attention you gave yourself before the moment he pushed in you felt yourself come. Your body shook in delight involuntary displeasing Carla breaking his number one rule, never to come before him or without an order.

“What a greedy woman, I only entered you and finished so quickly.”

The was more than displeasure in his voice as he begun to pound himself inside you. Your juices started to make a sloshing sound and make Carla’s thrusts more audible turning you on more than before. 

He grabbed a hold of your hair and yanked at it as he leaned formed.

“Have you still been taking your birth control pills Blood Bag?”

With what you could muster through moans you managed to tell him yes and nod. With a chuckle he let your hair go and grabbed your hips digging his nails in until you bleed. His thrusts became erratic and deep as you felt your body start to tense up ready to orgasm again.

 “Let me rephrase it to degrading human speech so you will understand me. Blood bag I’m going to  _fuck_  you like there is no tomorrow got it?” 

Hearing Carla say that only made your orgasm inch closer. You managed a way to tell him you understood and would accept that punishment. Carla growled as he started to penetrate you deeply and spank your untouched ass cheek. His movements fastened and his breathing became sharp and shallow. 

“Be a good girl and make sure to take everything inside you. Don’t even think about letting it spill out of this lewd hole.”

With a few more thrusts Carla groaned as came inside you. You felt cheated out of coming with him as once he was finished he pulled himself out and got clothed again. He never gave you the chance to come again, especially not with him. It was a befitting punishment for disobeying him before.

Carla started to walk off before he stopped and looked over his shoulder at you.

“One more thing Blood Bag. That bidder that out bid you, I hired him to test how you would fair at obtaining paintings for me. The painting was already secured as mine the moment we landed in Paris. You failed your task so you were punished.”

With his all too familiar smirk Carla wrapped his scarf around his mouth.

“Hurry up pet, once we make it back home you have a lot more lessons to relearn. Your first one is public embarrassment.”

Carla waved his hand and left you sitting in the mess both of you made. For a minute you were in awe what he meant until your eyes met what was left of your shredded clothes.

The undergarments were tatters and the dress was torn right up one of the seems. Under your breath you cursed Carla as one of his punishments finally sunk in. You were to exit the art gallery in the nude and find the limo where ever it was waiting. Which you figured was not going to be at the door.


End file.
